


Have Faith In Me

by krskran



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krskran/pseuds/krskran
Summary: A ranmasa drabble collection because why the hell not





	1. Keys

**Author's Note:**

> there's barely any ranmasa content and i'm selfishly fixing that
> 
> i also haven't written anything in forever so please forgive my bad writing and the cringy tone of it.
> 
> i'll try and add chapters whenever i can.

"Ranmaru-san, I'm heading out now," Masato calls out as he enters the living room. Said man was lying on the couch, watching some variety show until he heard his boyfriend speak which prompted him to get up.

"You didn't forget anything, did you?" Ranmaru asks, walking Masato to the door.

Masato pats his pockets to feel his phone and wallet, shaking his head. Ranmaru squints his eyes in suspicion as he walks to the kitchen for a moment, leaving Masato in the genkan.

Ranmaru returns moments later with his hand balled into a fist, but Masato doesn't notice when he asks again:

"Are you absolutely sure you didn't forget anything?"

Masato stared at him blankly until his eyes widened in realisation, giving the man a quick peck on the lips.

He pulled away to find Ranmaru's cheeks lightly dusted pink, looking down at his fist as it opened to reveal his house key.

"I meant this, but thanks," Ranmaru murmured, leaving Masato almost ready to drop on the floor in apology for his dumb moment.

Ranmaru chuckled at his boyfriend's apologetic expression, telling him to have a nice time out with the Starish boys and closing the door before Masato started apologising over and over.

He sat back down to a different show on TV, flipping through the channels. He tried for a nap instead a few seconds later until he realises he'd forgotten something as well.

"Masato!!"

Masato pauses as he makes it halfway down the stairwell to find Ranmaru at the top of it, noticing that he didn't even change into longer pants, or put on shoes, even.

"Ranmaru-san!" Masato exclaims with worry. "Please go back inside before you catch a-"

He doesn't realise his boyfriend jumping down an entire flight of stairs, being given a kiss goodbye until he notices he was cut off by a pair of lips, leaving his face completely flushed.

Ranmaru smiled. "Sorry. I'd forgotten something too. Have fun, Masa _tomato_."

He bursts out laughing in the corridor when he hears his boyfriend yelling his name for calling him something so embarrassing.

He's never gonna let him live it down.


	2. Clumsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip masato
> 
> i used using canon info for this, turns out masato is super clumsy and he believes he's got really bad luck. thats so fucking cute?
> 
> i love him so much.

“Well done, guys!”

The director sits back in his seat as the cast and crew members exit off the set. 

They'd just finished an episode of Ranmaru's feature TV show, “Rockin’ Scene”. Masato really felt like he was learning more about how to feel rock, especially after a scolding he'd gotten once from Ranmaru for studying it. 

He can hear Ren somewhere behind him talking with Ranmaru about getting some food from a foreign cuisine restaurant as he makes his way to the refreshment tables, then hears his own name being called.

“Hijirikawa!” Ren shouts from across the set. “Do you wanna go get some linguini with me and Ran-chan?” 

Masato doesn't stop walking towards the melon bread table, looking at Ren as he replies, “Ah, no thank you, I'm not really into- AHH!”

Masato's foot gets caught onto several camera cables, and he realises his face is about to directly meet the floor.

He squeezes his eyes shut before the impact happens.

_ No…! Why does this always happen…! _

He hears quick footsteps over the sound of his own yelling, then his hand is grabbed just before his nose touches the ground. 

He's tugged up by his hand, an arm is wrapped around his back.

His eyes slowly open.

Ranmaru had caught him. 

Masato feels shock for a few seconds, then his eyes are wet with relief. His face however flushes at the close proximity of Ranmaru's face from his. 

He covers what he could of his face with his free hand. 

“I-I'm sorry…!” Masato quietly blubbers. “I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-san!”

Ranmaru doesn't respond but he keeps holding him, his features remained stoic as always as his eyes focused on Masato's red face. 

“Don't apologise,” he says quietly.

Masato uncovers his face to look Ranmaru straight in the eye, his expression getting as serious as he can get it to be with flushed cheeks, when he says, “I am forever in your debt.”

Ranmaru raises his eyebrows. Then he laughs.

Some of the crew members overhear this and laugh too, until Ranmaru looks around them and they all stop. He helps Masato stand back up.

“Thank you,” Masato says, clearing his throat and not looking right at him anymore as he slowly backs away. “Thank you so much, Kurosa-”

He trips yet  _ again _ over a chair until Ranmaru grabs his wrist to catch him.

He yanks Masato close until his shoulder is touching Ranmaru's chest.

“One of these days I'm gonna wrap you up in bubble wrap,” he gently threatens, breathing the words into his ear.

Masato couldn't control his breathing for a few minutes after Ranmaru let go of him, walking away with a small grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is krskran. twitter is krskranmu.


End file.
